Never Ending
by Black Egyptian Dragon
Summary: Yami is an author, artist, andmight I say smart ass. Class. Who knows. Then again, I don’t care. SxYY Prideshipping


**Never Ending

* * *

**

**Summery: **Yami is an author, artist, and-might I say- smart ass. Class. Who knows. Then again, I don't care. SxYY Prideshipping

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own this fic idea! .:evil laugh:.**

* * *

Seto's POV**

It is raining. Again. It has been raining for Ra knows how long. A week, maybe more.

But then again; I love rain. It gave me something that I care and love for as much as my little brother, Mokuba. Yes. It gave me Yami. But I'm getting ahead of myself and let me guess... you are clueless as to what the hell I'm talking about huh? Well... it all starts a year back...

* * *

-**One Year Earlier**-

"Your fired!" my voice yelled at a man who was, might I say, trembling as he clutched onto his work.

"Bu-bu-but sir!"

"But. Sir. Nothing. Get out or I will call security!" I snapped at him. Fourth employee I have fired this month. Wow. I think I might be going soft.

My name. Seto Kaiba. Age. Twenty-seven. I am the President and CEO of Kaiba Corp. Proud president to be correct. I am single. I guess that is because I'm gay. Heh. Not like any one cares... right? I mean, I am the top man here. No one dare says anything against me.

"SETO!"

Besides Mokuba. He is my younger brother. Age. Twenty one. He is six years younger then me, I know. He is a college student at Harvard. He wanted to go there, before coming back to Kaiba Corp. He just came back for vacation.

The man scurried out of the room and Mokuba watched with his curious grey eyes.

"Damn Seto! Another guy lost."

"Don't swear Mokuba." I instructed. He pouted. He could act like a child sometimes.

"I can if I want. Any way," he changes the subject. "I wanted if my friend could stay while I am here."

"Why doesn't he just go home?" I ask stubbornly. No way am I going to let some street rat stay at my mansion, even if he goes to Harvard.

Mokuba sat on my desk. "'cause he just needs to stay for a week or so. Plus.," he winks and nudges my arm. "He is gay."

I frown. "I'm not going to go along with your little matchmaker business." I said plainly.

Now it is his turn to frown. "Fine. I'll find you someone, Seto. I promise you that." he says.

"Whoopie doo." I say a wave a pretend flag as I sign a few papers.

"Very funny Seto. Well, me and Yugi are off to Starbucks, wanna come?"

"Neh." I mutter. I think a bit. "Who the hell is Yugi?"

"My friend! Duh!"

"Can you stop saying 'duh'? It is an annoying word and it is stupid."

"Fine. But do you wanna come or not?"

I shut my laptop closed and put away the papers in a little wire basket. "Yeah, whatever. I have no more work any way." I mutter as I stand up and get my jacket.

Mokuba smiles. "Cool!" he bounds out of my office. I wonder if he already had any coffee...

I got to meet Yugi. A freakily nice kid-er... adult. He is twenty six and has three different colors of hair. Red, black, and golden rod. He is short though. I am average six feet seven inches and Mokuba is maybe a couple of inches shorter; he still has to look up at me. So. I would say he is about shoulder height to Mokuba. He has large amethyst eyes. OH yeah; did I say his hair sticks up like a star? Maybe he is from Mercury insurance and is connected to the aliens on Mercury like that commercial says for mercury insurance. HAHA!

We arrived at Starbucks about five minutes ago and Mokuba and Yugi are talking about school. Hmp. They are saying that the work is to hard. HA! Try having to run a company! Their homework is like making a paper birthday card that elementary kids do! Easy.

Aw shit. I ran out of coffee. I'm going to go get some more.

"I'm going to get some more coffee." I mutter to them. Mokuba nods and smiles at me.

"Okay." he says before he and Yugi go back to talking about school.

I walk up the counter. There is a guy in front of me. He has a hood on. Oh... what if he is going to rob Starbucks? Note. That was sarcasm.

He turns around quickly and...

"Aww!" it burns! He dropped coffee all over my shirt! I am gonna kill this guy... wait... is he _laughing_?

"Sorry about that!" he says quickly. His voice is deep... and velvety... ag! What am I saying?

Okay now he is robbing the paper towel thing.

"I can clean myself up." I snap at him, snatching the towels away from him.

He gets another set and starts to clean the stained floor while a waitress goes to get a mop. He is saying a lot of apologies. He is giving me a head ache... though I like his voice...

"It is okay. Just shut up." I snap at him again.

He almost hops up from the floor after cleaning up the mess. He looks at me straight in the eye. His eyes are... very red. Crimson if I may correct myself. I can see he has blond bangs. Almost like Yugi's.

"I'm sorry, again. My name is Atemu Yami Muoto." he said and reaches out a hand after shifting something from one hand to another.

"Seto Kaiba.," I say. My eyes are focused on his object. A book. "What are you reading?" I ask.

"Oh... I'm not reading it..." he says and clutches onto the book.

"Then what are you doing with it?"

'Yami' raises an eyebrow before showing me the book. It is leather bound and black. The title is _Azizi Bennu_. It was written in gold bold letters. "I'm writing it." he replies.

I raise my eyebrow. "What is it about?"

"Your gonna have to wait.," he mutters as he places it in his backpack. The girl behind the counter gives him another coffee. "Sorry again." he says before he rushes out of Starbucks and into the rain that was now sprinkling down.

I remember about my shirt.

He really owes me a new one.

I am in my home office at my mansion. Mokuba had long ago gone to bed and his friend left home too. Finds out he lives in town.

But then again; that is the least of my concern. I really want to meet this 'Yami' guy again.

I type in his name.

"How do you spell it," I mutter to myself. "Lets try. A-t-o-m-e-w Y-a-m-i M-o-t-o."

Bing! "No results found."

"What? Ag," I am getting so frustrated. "Okay... lets try... A-t-e-m-u Y-a-m-i M-u-o-t-o."

Bing! "One result found."

"Perfect!" I click on the name. What? Can't a guy hack into Japan's data base and look for a certain guy?

Name: Atemu Yami Muoto

Age: Twenty six

Weight: Unknown

Blood: Unknown.

Origin: Memphis, Egypt

Family members: Femi Muoto (sister) and Auset (mother) and Khnum (father)

Birth Place: Unknown

Date of Birth: December 12, 1980

is what popped up... along with a picture of him. His hair was like Yugi's, but he had golden rod spikes goin up his hair. His eyes were narrower and crimson red and his skin is tanned... Beautiful tan... ag! What the hell am I saying?

Heh. Egyptian eh? Why does he have a Japanese middle name then? His family is weird...

Unknown? How can this be unknown? Let me check the rest of his family...

Unknown. Unknown. Unknown... what is with them? It is like they are all hiding out or something. This guy gets more and more odd as I read his profile, but a good kind of odd...

Well; I'm going stupid with all these weird 'compliments'. I'm going to bed; if you care to know!

* * *

It is morning and I took off a day of work from Kaiba Corp to go search for this 'Atemu'. Sources tell me you can find him in coffee shops, libraries, and parks... what? A guy can't still keep search? What ever. I am NOT stalking him... he just... still owes me a shirt!

Domino Central Park eh? Lets check it out.

Trees... trees... kids... bench... trees... adults... trees... playground... ag! I can't find the guy! Oh well.. I'll just go to Starbucks and- oh wait just a minute! There he is.

"Hey." I say as I walk up to the bench he is sitting on.

He looked up at me and raises an eyebrow. "Umm... hi? Is there something I can help you with?" he asks.

"You still owe me a shirt."

He blinks twice trying take it in and process. He looks so cute... okay. You did NOT hear me say that! Got it!

"Oh yeah! Now I remember. Seto Kaiba right?" he says with a small smirk.

"That is my name; don't ware it out." I reply. Oh Ra what a corny pick-up line!

He laughs. "I don't know if I could. What brings you here to such a 'lower class area'?" he asks. I guess he just remembered I am the CEO of Kaiba Corp.

"Looking for you. You still owe me a shirt." I repeat to

"Don't see why you don't just go and buy a new fancy shirt.," he says, is smirk grew a bit. "Instead of harassing the innocent."

I bet my mouth just dropped because he just went into another pit of laughter.

"I am not harassing the innocent!" I protest, it just makes him laugh even more... though I really love his laugh...

"Yeah, yeah.," he said as he giggles a little; his laughter subsiding. "Well if you don't mind. I have to get going. Bye.," he gets up, picking up his backpack. "Now don't go harassing anyone else; ya hear?" he says as he lets out another hearty laugh and leaves he park leaving me dumb founded.

"I AM NOT HARASSING _ANY ONE_!" oops... wrong thing to yell in a park filled with parents and kids. They are all staring at me... "WHAT?" I snap at them. Heh. They all either run or walk away. Serves them right, no?

* * *

I am in disguise. And I am at Starbucks awaiting 'Yami'. Sources tell me he comes every Saturday to do some studying and what-not.

Ding!

Here he comes... yeah, yeah... ordering a coffee... getting his coffee... sits at table in a corner... by himself and away from everyone else. Hehe. Time to make an entrance...

**

* * *

Yami's POV**

If there is one thing I hate more then annoying teachers; it is annoying homework that I wish could just do itself!

Hmm... if X equals Y and Y equals Z then Z should equal X right? Erg. But then what equals A? If I weren't in a public place, that might I say has good coffee, I would be screaming my head off and ripping these stupid papers up and burning them too!

"Hello. Atemu."

Wow. Someone learned to rhythm my name... in a way..

I look up. And almost spit out my coffee. Who the hell is that? Thomas Edison? I guess... he has the crazy white hair... and white fluffy mustache to go with it and brown suit.

"Uhh... hi?... umm you know sir, the circus left three months ago. I think they were heading to England. Maybe you can catch up with them there." the guy just fell down.

"I'm no circus freak!" he says in an angered tone after he gets up and sits next o me.

"Oh really? You really look the part." I say.

"It is me! Seto Kaiba!"

"You know; I don't think Seto would like you taking his name." heh heh. Time for some fun.

He takes off his wig and mustache. "I AM Seto!"

"Oh! Seto! You just missed a Thomas Edison look-alike!" I say with a smile.

He bangs his head on the table. And then puts the wig back on along with the mustache.

"Oh Thomas Edison look-alike! You just missed Seto." Aww this is rich!

He snatches up my shoulders and shakes me. "I. Am. Seto." he says, stressing every word.

"Weird... that is Seto's name. You know! The guy that is rich and owns Kaiba Corp. Yeah; that guy!"

He lets go and crumples his hands into fists... ooh! He wants to kill me! Ahh! Run for my pitiful life! By the way; that was sarcasm.

"Ag! I give up!" he storms into the bathrooms and comes back out a little later in his usual black turtle-neck, long sleeve shirt. Black form fitting pants and large white trench coat with silver studs and a pin that has KC on it.

"Hi Seto!" I chirp. His face is red! Haha! This is so rich... oh no... I really need to laugh.

I put away my homework and books.

"Sorry Set'! But I have to go! Chow!" I say as I leave. I am so dead huh?

**

* * *

BE Dragon: Haha! I thought this was funny.. But then again. People say: "Don't laugh at your own jokes!" TO LATE! HAHAHAHA!**

**Yami:** Uhhhh... okay?

**BE Dragon:** Yes. .

**Yami:** Yeah.. Anyway! Review please!

**BE Dragon: **If you have any funny ideas for this! Feel free to send me some suggestions! Tank you for reading!

Never leave your light in the dark

You may say: "I will be your friend forever!" But I just smile and say: "I will be your friend for and **_eternity_**!"


End file.
